


Freshman Initiation

by laceyaames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyaames/pseuds/laceyaames
Summary: After practice, the REAL training begins...Japan's elite high school volleyball programs all obey the same tradition, with kouhai being trained to take care of their senpai's needs off the court.Stressed and overworked, Karasuno's upperclassmen are eager for the relief that only their talented underclassmen can provide. In the locked clubroom, Captain Daichi finally begins to initiate Hinata and Kageyama to the team...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Freshman Initiation

Shouts, squeaking sneakers, and the sound of balls slapping hardwood again and again.

The gym reeked of sweat, filled with young men pushing themselves to the limit. Perspiration matted their hair and slicked their T-shirts to the tight planes of their abs. It dripped down their taught necks and slicked the floor, casting the building in a humid, intoxicating cloud.

Tension crackled between each play.

The upperclassmen were eager and not because of the upcoming match. It was finally their turn to be taken care of.

The first-years had no idea what was coming.

A jolt passed through them when Coach Ukai finally blew the last whistle. “That’s enough for tonight! Go home! Drink water and don’t forget to stretch!”

_“Arigatou gozaimasu!”_ The players bowed in unison.

When Coach Ukai and Takeda-san finally left, Captain Daichi cleared his throat. “Good practice, everyone. We’ve all been stressed and tired after so much hard work. We’re lucky to have such dedicated first-years.” He stepped to Hinata, clapping a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “It’s time for them to take up their duty of keeping the upperclassmen relaxed. Can you handle that, Hinata?”

“Yes, Captain!” he chirped, not knowing what he’s just signed up for. He didn’t care. He wanted to win and he was eager to please.

“Follow me to the club room.”

_Hehe_. Hinta shot a smirk at Kageyama. _See who’s most important to the team now?_

“Captain!” Kageyama shouted. “Let me come! I want to do my duty!”

“Unh. Come.” Daichi nodded, satisfied by his kouhai. “Show me how well you two have learned to cooperate.”

Pushing shoulder to shoulder, neither letting the other ahead, Hina and Tobio followed their captain.

Daichi waved them into the clubroom.

And locked the door behind them.

“Captain?” Hinata asked, puzzled.

“On your knees.” Daichi stepped in front of the two prodigies, so eager to please, they dropped straight to their knees.

Good.

Good, obedient kouhai.

“This is a sacred duty, passed down through generations of Karasuno first-years.” Moving slowly, not wanting to alarm the innocent boys, he stripped off his T-shirt, revealing the sweat-slicked planes of his abs, the V of muscle dropping below his low-hanging mesh shorts. “Are you ready to do your duty for the team?”

Kageyama stiffened.

Hinata didn’t yet understand, but he also didn’t doubt, grinning up at his beloved captain, ready to accept any order. “Yes, Captain!”

“Kageyama?”

“Yes, Captain,” he gritted out, unwilling to be one-upped.

“Good. You may both be virgins, but this isn’t about sex. It’s about helping your teammates relieve stress, making sure we bring our best performance to the court. I took care of my senpai as a first-year. Until you have kouhai to care for you the same way, you’ll practice on each other.”

“Practice…” Hinata’s eyes dimmed with confusion. “How? What should we do, Captain?”

“Are you willing to accept my training?”

“Yes!” Both boys called out in unison.

“Then this is your first lesson.” Daichi hooked his thumbs in his waistband, gently pulling his mesh shorts down over his thick-muscled thighs. “It’s your duty to take care of your senpai from start to finish. From undressing to clean-up. Help me with these shorts, Hinata.”

Unsure but eager, Hinata fumbled, helping Daichi step out of his shorts. Still on his knees, the position put him all too close to the bulge in his Captain’s lycra undershorts. 

Curious, he sniffed. The captain smelled like sweat and unfamiliar spice. Moving on instinct, he pressed closer, his nose coming to nudge the captain’s thigh.

That scent. So delicious. He couldn’t resist.

_Are these a captain’s pheromones?_

Daichi ruffled the boy’s hair fondly. He’d known Hina would be a natural. And Tobio… The other boy knelt with flames in his eyes.

Daichi bit back a smirk.

With his competitive nature, all the members would be _well_ taken care of this year.

“Now the final layer, Hinata.”

More nimble-fingered, Hinta pulled down the lycra. His pupils blew out wide as Daichi’s cock popped free, almost fully hard and straining toward his belly.

_Uwah! So big!_

Unconsciously, Hinata licked his lips.

“Crawl to me.” Daichi sat carefully on the closest bench, then spread his knees wide, inviting Hinata into their shelter.

Hinata practically pounced, so eager to get a close look at his captain’s much larger dick.

It was unfair! So unfair! Hinata was still growing, but he hoped someday his would be as large and impressive.

_As expected of the captain!_

What about Asahi-senpai? Would the Ace’s be even longer? Thicker? Hinata couldn’t wait to see for himself.

“We’ll take this slow the first time. It’s important you learn the proper technique, Hinata. This time I’m already hard so we can start right away. In the future, you may have to suck until your teammates are ready.”

“Nnn, nnn,” Hinata nodded, absorbing everything, determined to be better than that stupid Baka-geyama.

“First, lick the crown.”

Tongue first, Hinata leaned into the older boy’s crotch. At first, he only used the very tip of his tongue.

A drop of salty pre-cum was already oozing out of Daichi’s slit. Hinata lapped it up like a kitten, savoring the flavor, and tentatively exploring around the swelling crown.

“This job is important for you too, Hinata. You need more protein if you’re going to grow tall and strong. That’s why you have to milk your teammates properly. Now practice licking up and down the shaft. Get it nice and wet.”

With tentative strokes, Hinata ran his tongue along the older boy’s length. His cheek brushed Daichi’s thigh, and his own cock hardened.

_Ah! So turned on!_ He wanted to be sucked too.

“Nice, Hinata.” Daichi groaned with pleasure, leaning forward to grip the younger boy by his wild hair. “Now trace the ridges.”

Getting the hang of the motion, Hinata let his tongue travel along the veins, and circle the swollen mushroom of Daichi’s cockhead. The deep purple color was so erotic.

Hinata blushed. He was seriously taking care of his senpai’s cock!

“Don’t neglect the balls.”

Hinata tilted his head, moving lower, to the heavy, silken balls, tense with Daichi’s arousal. He laved them with his tongue, spending more time in the creases and folds, tasting the salt of a hard workout, and licking every inch of the velvety skin clean.

When his tongue slipped a little lower, teasing that sensitive spot just below Daichi’s asshole, the captain twitched and groaned, gripping Hinata’s head that much tighter.

“Fuck! Yes, Hinata. You’re a genius.”

“S—senpai!” Kageyama shouted. “Please let me prove myself!”

Dazed, Hinata glanced over his shoulder. Tobio was still here?? He licked his lips, salty with the taste of sweat and pre-cum.

“Nnn. Show me your talent, Kageyama.” He opened his knees wider, beckoning.

“Out of the way, _baaaka_ ,” Tobio muttered, nudging Hinata to the side.

Tobio’s eyes widened with his close-up of the captain’s swollen cock. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple making a hard bob. He’d known he’d be used—all the elite schools had this tradition—and he’d practiced his technique on a cucumber until his lips were puffed and swollen.

He’d visualized sucking off Ushijima and the other Shiratorizawa senpai until his application was denied. Now, at Karasuno, he could finally show off his true skills…

“ _Itadakimasu_.” Tobio bowed slightly before reverently falling on Daichi’s cock. It was his first time too, but like a practiced veteran, he easily found the spots that made Daichi moan and quiver, alternating between the flat and tip of his tongue, fast and slow, adding an occasional hum of vibration that had the captain’s toes curling.

Hinta’s face pinched.

Unfair! Totally unfair! “I was here first, Kageyama! Go find your own senpai.” He pushed his way back into the space between Daichi’s legs, tight-pressed between a kneeling Tobio and Daichi’s thigh.

“You’re lucky senpai even agreed to train you, amateur,” Kageyama said smugly. He tongued the side of Daichi’s cock, giving a long, thorough lick.

Not to be beaten, Hinata did the same on the opposite side.

Daichi was hiding a smile, even as the pleasure built so high he wanted to crack and moan. These ridiculous kids, going straight to double-barrel without being told!

They were true prodigies, a blessing to the team.

With a fist in each boy’s hair, his balls drawing up tight under their dedicated attention, Daichi grunted softly before yanking them back. Hinata’s tongue hung out of his mouth, straining to make contact with Daichi’s heated flesh.

“Very good, you two. Don’t forget your teamwork. Now Tobio. Show Hina how to swallow a cock.”

“Yes, Captain!” Kageyama bent down, shooting Hinata a smug smile before muttering, “watch and learn, idiot.”

Like a pro, he gripped Daichi’s thick length and guided it to his lips. He flattened his tongue, working the underside of the shaft before taking the length between his lips. Slowly, slowly, he worked it deeper into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and savoring the taste of his senpai’s sweat and essence.

The texture was nothing like the cucumber he’d practiced on. Much harder, though the exterior was silky soft.

How different would that dick feel in his ass, he wondered? He’d used the cucumber there as well, readying himself to be taken hard when the time came.

With the captain’s cock between his lips, his body thrummed. He couldn’t help glancing at Hinata, who stared at him with saucer-eyes, cheeks so red his freckles looked like spots on an apple, and his dick tenting the front of his tiny practice shorts.

Fuck.

They’d have to cooperate to keep the upperclassmen satisfied, and there were so many more senpai than kouhai, their mouths wouldn’t be enough for long.

Hinata was already drooling and staring, and Tobio knew he’d be an embarrassment when it came time to be taken from behind. But the soft whimpers he’d made when he was licking Daichi…

_So ero…_

Maybe the idiot wasn’t a total lost cause.

Kageyama swirled his tongue, bringing his attention fully back to the captain, and beginning to bob up and down as Daichi guided him with pressure at his nape.

“As thorough as ever, Tobio,” Daichi’s voice was mellow, his head tipped back. “Suck, Hinata.” He pressed a finger to the other boy’s lips. “Show me what you’ll do when it’s your turn on my cock.”

Hinata gaped, temporarily short-circuited, but Daichi simply grinned, happy to take control and guide his kouhai. Increasing his pressure, he pulled at Hinata’s lower lip, pushing the soft flesh away before forcing two fingers into his mouth.

Startled, Hinata opened for his captain.

Pressing past the boy’s teeth, Daichi swirled his fingers around Hina’s tongue with a practiced hand. “Suck,” he commanded.

Dazed, Hinata swished his tongue around the intruding fingers. He licked and then began to suck, copying Kageyama’s hollow-cheek technique.

Daichi grunted, satisfied, and begin to thrust his fingers deeper at the same time he thrust harder into Tobio’s mouth.

“Already impressive, Tobio. Once the two of you learn to deep throat, you’ll be unbeatable.”

Both boys would’ve preened, but their mouths were too busy.

“Good. So good.” Daichi gently pulled back his hand, but a long, silvery tendril of drool still connected his fingers to Hinata’s lips. “Change positions.”

Instantly snapping to action, Hinata bent to Daichi’s cock while Kageyama eagerly sucked off the fingers that tasted of Hinata. He went hard, sucking them down like they were covered in honey.

Hinata was more clumsy, slobbering over the cock that felt so massive in his mouth, stretching his lips until his eyes screwed shut with strain.

“Eyes open. Breathe through your nose, Hinata. You can do this.” Daichi’s voice was gentle, the captain’s reassurance unshakable.

Hinata’s eyes widened in awe as he focused on the reality of this moment. Once he could cope with the stretch, the feeling of cock in his mouth was shockingly good. The softness of Daichi’s skin down there felt amazing against his lips, and the more of Daichi’s length he took, the closer he was to the nest of soft hair at his senpai’s thick base, and the sweaty, musky, amazing scent that gathered there.

_Captain’s pheromones - so strong!_

His own cock twitched just from sucking Daichi down, and he could feel Kageyama intensely watching his every motion. The heat in the other boy’s gaze shifted something inside him, igniting a never-before-felt sense of _want_. Of _need_.

Kageyama’s crotch bulged, and Hinata wanted to touch it so badly… He felt powerful, making the captain writhe and buck with building pleasure.

What face would Tobio make when _his_ cock was sucked? And would Tobio suck Hinata’s cock too?

_Uwah~_ He trembled, imagining how fucking good it would feel to take control over Tobio’s body and be taken control of in return.

“Focus on me, Shoyo. It’s rude to let your thoughts drift.”

Hinata jumped, and Daichi’s cock slipped free. Again, they were connected by a long rope of Hinata’s drool.

“Sorry, Captain! I’m learning, Captain!”

“ _Baka!_ Messy slob!” Kageyama knocked his shoulder, then leaned in to lick the silver thread from Hinata’s chin.

Hinata forgot to breathe, a tingling shiver wracking him from toes to scalp, making his cock so hard he almost came from just a single lick. 

To his chin! His chin! No one had even come near touching his dick! 

Tobio was so talented it was insane…

Daichi’s chest puffed up, filled with satisfied warmth. Such chemistry. These two were seriously a once-in-a-lifetime combi. 

He couldn’t wait to break in their soft asses and guide them in pleasuring the rest of the members. Everyone’s performance would shoot to new levels once the whole team truly became one.

“Hinata. Use your hand on Kageyama while he finishes me.”

“ _Hai!_ ” Hinata knelt lower, tentatively reaching for Kageyama’s shorts.

Kageyama shot him a warning glare, but it had no real fire in it—not when Kageyama had a cock in his mouth, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

Boldly, Hinata dipped a hand below Tobio’s waistband.

His jaw dropped at the length and width he found there, and the twitch as his flesh made contact. Kageyama's cock swelled at his touch, the iron rod widening until he could barely wrap his hands around the width.

_Did he have to be so huge?! High-spec monster!!_

Hinata’s frustration pricked in an instant when he saw the expression on the other boy’s face.

Head bobbing on his senpai’s cock, his own dick gripped snug in Hinata’s small, warm hand, Tobio almost came.

Fuck! He seriously had to practice this or he’d embarrass himself in front of the upperclassmen! He couldn’t shoot off after just a few seconds. He’d have to ask the captain for a more intense stamina training program.

“Don’t just grip him, Hinata. You have to ask what kind of pressure he likes.”

“Ah! Uh… Is this okay… Tobio-chan?” Hinata moved his hands in long, slow strokes, coaxing more blood to swell in the tender area. 

Kageyama let out Daichi’s cock long enough to take a few long breaths. “Lotion, _baka_!”

With cheeks flushed, sweat matting down his bangs, and his lips puffed from sucking cock, Kageyma looked too seductive.

“Lotion. Yes. Lotion.” Hinata tried to shake himself out of his daze, quickly grabbing a bottle of unscented lotion from the clubroom cabinet.

In a hurry, he didn’t linger, but he glimpsed a box of things he’d only seen in AVs—clear tubes of lube, silicone plugs, and boxes of condoms…

He couldn’t wait to get closer to the rest of the senpai. He’d make them feel so good and relaxed. There was no way they’d ever lose a match again!

Giving the bottle a hard pump, Hinata slicked his palms with lotion and dipped back into Kageyama’s shorts. If he made the setter feel good, how many more tosses would he get in their next game??

Hinata slid his lubed palm all over Kageyma’s length, rubbing in luxurious circles until he was moaning around Daichi’s cock.

“Tell me if it’s too hard, Tobio.” He kept up a firm pressure, stroking long and hard, loving the squish noises as his skin slipped and slid against Kageyma’s hardness.

_So good!_

Daichi moaned, trembling, barely hanging on. “Switch. Now. Hinata takes the load.”

When Kageyama slipped free, Hinata eagerly gobbled up his captain’s cock, taking as deep as he could without gagging. It felt so big and full in his mouth, hot and pulsing.

He started to let go of Kageyama, wanting to try stroking the captain’s balls too. But Kageyama wouldn’t let him free, yanking Hinata’s hand back to his dick. Cupping the smaller boy’s palm, he used Hina’s hand to jerk himself just the way he liked it.

Hinata whimpered with pleasure.

Being used by them both at the same time, he’d never felt so good, so helpful, so needed.

He wanted to do more. _Feel_ more.

“Such. A good. Kouhai.” Daichi gritted out the words, his abs flexing and rippling as he fought to control his release. He didn’t want to push the younger boys too fast, but he couldn’t help when his hand slipped down to Hinata’s shapely ass. He cupped a cheek, then daringly pressed inside the shorts, his index finger coming to rest against that tight, untouched little ring of muscles. “Soon. You’ll take me here. Can you imagine? One teammate in your mouth. Another in your ass while you jerk the others off…” Hinata’s wistful moans made his throat vibrate, and when he sucked Daichi down another inch, the captain’s spine arched. “Oh, fuck. Unnh~~ I’m coming Hinata. Take it. Swallow. Fuck. _Fuck_. _Uhhhh~!_ ”

Daichi’s dick jerked. He came hard, shooting ropes of cum down Hinata’s waiting throat.

Unexperienced, Hinata tried to swallow, but he choked a little, eyes watering as threads of Daichi’s cream slipped between his lips.

Kageyama roared, suddenly bucking and rearing as hot wetness coated Hinata’s palm.

He’d made them cum. 

Both of them at once!!

Hinata was so hard he could die, but somehow he was still so satisfied that he couldn’t stop himself from beaming.

“What a good expression, Hinata.” Daichi felt like a new man, still glowing from his climax. He’d gotten off so well, but this training wasn’t over yet. “Kageyama, lick.”

Tobio’s face tightened, but he didn’t argue, leaning in to clean off Hinata’s face.

At first, the strokes of his tongue tickled, but then Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. Kageyama's body heat. Kageyama's scent. Kageyama's _breath_ …

This was crazy and he couldn’t wait to do it again!

When every drop of cum had been lapped off Hinata’s face, Kageyma finally sat back.

“Good. Now clean me off with your tongues, then grab a towel.”

In tandem, they licked Daichi, now on totally the same frequency, as if they’d given hundreds of blowjobs together.

Daichi stood, quick to hide the wobble in his knees. These kouhai were blowing his mind yet again.

Hinata diligently wiped the captain’s cock and thighs clean with a towel, then Tobio helped him back into his shorts.

When they were finished, the two boys sat back on their heels, looking rumpled and sweaty, but bright-eyed and glowing. If not for the smell of sex lingering in the close, tight clubroom air, you’d think they were just excited after a thrilling match.

They were ready for more.

Daichi grinned. “What do you say?”

“ _Arigatou goazimasu!_ ” Both of them knelt in full _dogeza,_ touching foreheads to the floor, and Daichi couldn’t keep his glee in a second longer.

He laughed, broad and happy.

Karasuno’s future was bright, and the first-years’ training was just beginning.


End file.
